Nothing Like Them
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Undyne accidently scares Frisk and causes a bad flashback for the young girl, she'll do everything to make it right and prove she's nothing like Frisk's former family. Done as a request for Dragonsrule18. :)


**Dragonsrule18 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Nothing Like Them**

In the backyard at Undyne's new home on the surface, she and Frisk were training a bit with the fish woman showing off some moves to the young heroine of the Underground. "Okay, let's go over some other moves," she said. "I know you don't like fighting, but learning some defense wouldn't hurt."

Frisk nodded in agreement, liking the idea that she was learning defense rather than fighting. Since freeing the monsters, bullies had been bugging her and she didn't want to fight them, but if she could learn to block some of their punches and then try to escape, she was up for it.

Undyne moved slowly before moving a bit faster with her demonstrations and the young girl kept up with her. "Good," the fish woman said with a smile. "Okay, let's try it if the bullies have a weapon, say a stick."

She brought out her spear, swinging it at the ground slowly. Frisk grunted and jumped over it. "Like that?" She asked.

"That's one way," her friend said. "Another way is to try and land on the stick hard enough to knock it out of their hands. Try doing that this time."

As Undyne swung her spear around slowly again, Frisk jumped and landed on the spear lightly, but then stomped one foot in a careful, yet firm, tap. Of course Undyne had a good grip on the spear, but she felt it shake and knew it would have fallen from her hand if she hadn't been holding it tightly. "Yes! Exactly!" She said excitedly. "If you get their weapon away, you can run with it in your hands and the bullies will be at a disadvantage, not to mention surprised."

Frisk jumped down to the ground, smiling big as she had succeeded. "Can we try a bit faster?" She asked.

"Okay."

Undyne swung the spear a bit faster and Frisk again nailed the counter attack/block, something that made the fish woman more excited before she decided to try another tactic and raised her spear to bring it down, but did it slowly so that Frisk could block it.

To her surprise, Frisk ducked instead and crawled away. The warrior's surprise turned to frustration. "No!" She yelled, making the girl jump. "You need to face the attack, not run!"

She was about to continue when she noticed Frisk giving her a very frightened look. "Frisk?" She called gently, raising her hand again with the spear to put it away.

She almost dropped it when Frisk let out the loudest scream she had ever heard and jumped to her feet to run as fast as she could. Worried, Undyne went after her. "Frisk!" She called out.

The young girl ran faster, making it to another house and bursting through the door and into the arms of two surprised skeleton brothers. "Whoa, kid," Sans said, surprise in his voice. "I think you almost broke the sound barrier."

The joke didn't even register to Frisk as she stayed motionless in Papyrus' arms, clinging to him. Papyrus looked worried, not even pointing out his brother's joke. "Sans, she's trembling," he said.

The joke-loving skeleton's smile fell at that and a knock on the door made him turn his head and open the door with his telekinesis to see Undyne standing there and she quickly moved in, giving the skeleton brothers an apologetic look before she looked earnest. "Where's Frisk?" She asked, worry in her voice.

Papyrus stood up, still holding the young girl. "Undyne, did you two run into something out there?" He asked. "Frisk is trembling. She's frightened."

Undyne's face fell at that and she swallowed. "No, we were training and…when I lifted my spear to bring it down slowly towards her in a mock attack…she ducked and began crawling away," she explained.

Sans sat up. "She ducked and tried to get away?" He asked.

Undyne nodded before looking at Frisk. "Frisk, can you tell me why you wouldn't meet that attack?" She asked, looking at the young girl in her friend's arms.

Frisk clung tighter to Papyrus, tears falling down her face. "Pap, don't…don't let her hit me with…with that…that…," she tried to say.

"That what, Frisk?" He asked gently to coax her to continue.

"The…The…spiky…b-ball," the young girl stammered out.

"Spiky ball?" The fish woman said in confusion. "I don't even have one of those."

She saw Sans become more alert. "Undyne, show me exactly how you were bringing your spear down on Frisk," he said.

Undyne pulled out her spear and demonstrated before Sans caught the spear in his hand. "Try that movement a bit faster now at an invisible enemy," he said.

Curious, she did it faster and suddenly stopped, the spear falling from her hand. "Oh…Oh, no," she said in horror as she realized it. The skeleton brothers realized it too before Papyrus gently rocked Frisk in his arms and carried her up to the spare room, motioning Undyne to follow. She did and sat on the bed in there, holding out her arms to accept the young girl. The tall skeleton gently placed the child in her arms and quietly left.

The fish woman looked down at her friend and swallowed hard, feeling awful. She and the others had seen evidence of abuse in Frisk's former home and now realizing her well-meant training had triggered a bad memory for the child, she felt lower than dirt. "Frisk?" She said softly. "Are you with me, punk?"

Sniffling, the young heroine of the Underground lifted her head to see Undyne looking at her worriedly. "Are you okay, Frisk?" She asked and then shook her head sharply. "No. Wait, what am I asking? I just scared the living daylights out of you and triggered a flashback for you. That's not okay."

As the warrior was about to berate herself again, Frisk reached up, gently touching Undyne's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Undyne," she said sadly.

"No, punk. _I'm_ sorry," Undyne said, looking at her sadly. "Can you tell me what happened? Why my brining down my spear like that triggered that bad memory?"

Frisk looked down. "There was a spiky ball once in the house," she said. "A bad person that my former parents knew liked to use it and one day, I was coming home from work and he decided to use it on me. I was surprised and tried to get away, but he got in quite a few more hits."

The fish woman looked like she was going to be sick. "How often did that happen?" She asked.

"A few times," the young girl said. "Thankfully, he stopped coming and I didn't have to worry about it again, but…I still get flashbacks and nightmares about it."

Undyne sighed before suddenly hugging Frisk hard. "Frisk. Oh, punk, I'm so sorry," she said, tears falling from her right eye. "I…I was just…I was just trying to show you how to block an upwards attack and didn't think…oh, word. I'm so sorry."

The strong warrior rarely broke down and cried, but she loved Frisk as if the kid was her own little sister and she and the monsters had all vowed to give the girl a better home and be good friends to her after learning about the abuse and after the girl had selflessly freed them from the Underground.

Frisk hugged Undyne back, knowing her friend hadn't meant for the flashback to happen. "It's okay, Undyne. I forgive you," she said.

Sniffling, the red-haired monster looked at her. "Frisk, I'm nothing like them," she said, deciding to reaffirm that she was the girl's friend and not someone who wanted to hurt her. "I would never hurt you. You are my best friend. I'm nothing like those monsters that were your parents."

The girl shook her head. "No, you're not," she said in agreement. "You're one of the best people I know and a totally awesome big sister to me."

Undyne smiled at that, hugging Frisk again. "How about we try that training again and I'll tell you what I'm going to do first before doing it? That way, no more flashbacks. Would that be okay?"

Frisk nodded. "Yeah," she said before hugging the fish woman again. "But…maybe tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Punk, I mean today," Undyne said without heat before she suddenly looked down to see the child had closed her eyes and fallen asleep. "Frisk?" She said softly, but then shrugged, a smile on her face. "Ah, punk. You're making me go soft."

She carried the girl downstairs to where the skeleton brothers were and they looked up. "How is she?" Sans asked.

"She's better now," the warrior answered. "We've decided on how we're going to do training so that I don't accidently trigger another flashback for her."

"That's a great idea," Papyrus agreed.

Undyne had an idea. "Hey, Pap, maybe you should be present when Frisk and I train," she said. "That way, if she needs comfort, you're right there."

"Not a bad idea," Sans said in agreement. "Okay if I tag along too?"

"Sure," said the fish woman, looking down at the sleeping kid in her arms, hugging her gently. "Anything to help her and keep her safe. After all, we're nothing like those monsters she was living with before we met her."

The brothers nodded in agreement. They were nothing like Frisk's former parents and would do everything to prove that to the young girl. Especially Undyne.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
